


Crossing Tracks

by SaviorKratis



Category: Afraid of Monsters, Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear, Cry of Fear
Genre: Horror game, No Romance, Other, VideoGame, all written on a train, for now, gimme a week to update?, i haven't written in a while, post aom, post cof, sick simon is angry, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorKratis/pseuds/SaviorKratis
Summary: "Hello?" A quiet voice asked, followed up by a quick. "Could I sit here?" Before Simon could even look up they had planted themselves in the empty seat across from Simon. Their posture was tense. Perhaps up to no good. He felt a feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach as he slowly looked up, ready to identify the person. Simon's face changed instantly.A short, unusual, fic.Not really any romance unless I decide to spin it around.There will be around 4 chapters, 500 words or more each.The song 'Crossing tracks' and Cof/Aom belong to the lovely Andreas Ronnberg





	1. Rain stained windows

He dragged his leg along as he pulled himself over the wide gap that separated solid grounds from the train. One misstep and he'd end down there. It was like a boulder was chained to his ankle. Except he could do nothing to improve the burden, instead dragging it as if his joints and nerves were left disconnected. Heavy, without feeling, almost not his own.

His other leg, however, had made a better recovery. It barely had any feeling in it but he could feel the weight of his own body whenever he took a step. Even if sometimes the joint tried to resist. At last, he could stand and move around. Something he wouldn't even allow himself to wish years back.

As soon as he passed the second door he plopped down on the nearby seat, four seats, shortly struggling to place the crutches. He was exhausted, it had taken a lot of energy mentally and physically. Last time on the train hadn't been the best for him and that was years ago.

Simon fixated his gaze upon the small drops of rain located on the glass. So small yet in large numbers so devastating. After a few moments, the doors chimed and closed. Luckily there was no one else, leaving him to sit alone. He sat up to remove his bag and sat it beside of him. The ride was going to be long, so Simon got as comfortable as he could on the hard fuzzy seats.

A rather loud whistle alerted him again as the doors closed and the machine started to rumble. "Welcome," the intercom chirped, the voice of an old man going through the wagon. He announced their destination and wished everyone a good and safe ride. Though Simon was lost in thought already before the man could even finish. He watched as the train on the other side slowly disappeared as they exited the station.

Within a few minutes, he could hear some distant food steps, slowly getting closer. They seemed almost hesitant. Or perhaps it was the swaying of the train that disrupted their step. "Hello?" A quiet voice asked, followed up by a quick. "Could I sit here?" Before Simon could even look up they had planted themselves in the empty seat across from Simon.

Their posture was tense. Perhaps up to no good. He felt a feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach as he slowly looked up, ready to identify the person. Simon's face changed instantly from a distant stare to a face almost Reminiscent of a child watching a monster come out from under their bed.

David examined it, breaking out in a nervous smile hoping it would somehow suppress any extreme reactions from the young man. He was wrong. Simon lunged at David, practically falling on him as he grabbed the hoodie tightly. "It's you!?" He spat. "Why fucking are you here!?" David carefully put his hands around the thin wrists, trying to tug in the hope he'd let go.

Instead, only one of them let go and instantly found its way back to his face. "Calm down!" David growled, not wanting to attract more attention than they already possibly had. Simon seemed to have different ideas, only trying to punch David wherever he could. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you-!" He chanted angrily, slowly starting to grow tired again. No one could remain fit after being in a wheelchair for long and then struggle to get around.

David took note of the exhaustion and found some grip at the hoodie, being able to stand up and shove Simon back in his seat. He lightly cringed at the one rather awkward leg, Simon didn't seem to notice the position as he was too busy trying to regain strength and glaring at David.

"Look.." David started, only realising he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Afterall, the only reason he walked up in the first place was because of the guilt that had built up over the years.

"Allow me to explain.."


	2. A Long Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some parts are slightly OOC  
> Life is rough!

"The fuck is there to explain you fu-"  
"I am sorry."  
Simon's features softened, he was confused yet the rising anger remained inside, keeping him warm. Overheated. "I have been haunted ever since, by your face, your voice. I truly am sorry and if I could reverse everything I've caused then I would." David's voice remained quiet, close to a whisper. He couldn't trust his voice fully, he couldn't even trust his eyes. Maybe Simon was just another hallucination. The Swede went back to frowning, remaining silent, not knowing what to answer. He could yell and scream, he could forgive the man, he could make him suffer. As David didn't get any answers he sighed and leaned back, rubbing his face while Simon's gaze returned to his own lap. Speechless and trying to think what would be the best thing to do, to say.  
In the end, they both looked up at the window, the landscape rushing by at an incredible speed. Neither knew what to say, yet they could feel the intensity of the atmosphere. A thought came to Simon, perhaps the man really was devastated and guilty. Thus he let out a sigh and he extended a hand towards him. "Simon."  
David looked up at the hand before taking it and giving it a soft shake. "David."  
Simon gave him a small and tired smile before retreating his hand. David nodded and smiled back at him, unsure on how the other could have changed so fast from violence to this. Only now he could see how tired the man looked, another rush of guilt coming over him. "I.. I truly am sorry."   
"It's okay, David. It's not your fault that you are a junkie."

The same moment they rode through a tunnel, the darkness seeming to swallow the rich landscape.   
Ouch. Now it was David's turn to frown, he hadn't expected to be insulted after just introducing himself and them looking like they were on even grounds for that one short moment.  
"I'm clean now." He blurted out. "Yeah right, so am I." Simon sarcastically replied before muttering a 'sorry'.  
He leaned back and finally repositioned his leg. "You know.. I still return there. They already fixed the wall and the... Stains.. They are gone."   
David grew visibly less comfortable as the event returned to him.

"The stains were gone pretty fast, the wall took a while, I don't think they really cared about it since it was still standing." Simon continued, avoiding any possible eye-contact, years after it still had something that made him itch. A painful ache in his spine, the coldness in his hands from laying on top of the hood, the feeling of complete helplessness, an animal, trapped.  
He snapped out of it and shuddered, one that was noticeable by David. The man's eyebrows furrowed, yet he was too afraid to reach out to him to give him comfort of some sort.  
"It's therapeutic," Simon said eventually, finally looking up. Their eyes met. David slowly nodded, understanding.

The light from the end of the tunnel made both of them shortly squint. "I'm unsure of what to say now...Simon," David started, hoping the words would find their way to his mouth in some magical way.  
"I've spent a lot of time just trying putting this behind me. It was rough and it still is. Hell, I thought I killed you!" He replied, using his hands quite a bit while he talked, still showing his rather nervous behavior.   
Now it was Simon's turn to nod.  
"I wish you had." He mumbled, crossing his arms. "I'm sorr-" "You don't have to keep apologizing, David. Shit happens. I know I sound and look angry, and I am but, you don't have to apologize. You wanted to make peace well, then let's make that peace."   
Simon said, after interrupting him. He didn't feel like he needed pity anymore. His life was shit but that didn't mean people had to treat him like a child who was lost in the grocery store. "Are you sure you can just do that..? I mean you first tried to strangle me and I think that says a lot about how you feel."

"You left me there, David. How could I possibly be happy with you showing your face? But, we both need closure, I guess."  
"I know, and it was a terrible mistake. I wasn't thinking clear.."  
Simon had simply shrugged at the answer, anyone could say that no matter what their mindset was. He tried his best not to get worked up again, thinking about his breathing instead. David continued to stare cluelessly, he truly had hoped that this woule have been either harder or easier. At this point, it was downright awkward.  
"Just know, I forgive you and all that bullshit you wish to have from me." Simon murmured, looking at the window. "I told you that you'd regret it and well, here we are. You have regret. So," He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "that would mean we have closure right now."

"Do we really though..?"


	3. Lost in thoughts

Simon let the question repeat in his head a few times before he shook his head.  
"I never had closure David, hell knows how it feels to have it." He grumped, though it also awakened some sympathy in David. "We'll do something about it, I'll make sure we have closure." He said, almost enthusiastic about the plan.  
The other softly chuckled and shook his head. "well, I'd like to see you try." The small smile made David hopeful, he really wanted to feel free and wanted the same for the guy, even if he couldn't help his legs. The least he could do is help Simon find closure, somehow. David started with looking around, seeing a lady with her tray, talking. He looked back over at Simon, who looked at him rather confused. "Do you like green tea and a snicker ?" David asked with a grin.  
"Uhm, sure. But why?" 

"Just wondering." David stood up and marched over to the woman before presenting her with a fifty krona bill. She smiled politely and gave him the goods while Simon watched from a distance.  
As soon as David had returned he gave him the tea and snicker.  
"You sure about this?" Simon asked, carefully putting the snicker on the small table before cupping his hands around the warm tea.  
"I am very sure about it. This is the start of something new." He said as he sat down. They started to chat a little and exchanged a few stories.  
Eventually, the door beside of Simon opened and a rather big build man walked in.  
"Ticket, please." He commanded. 

David smiled nervously and looked over at Simon who grabbed his bag and took out a card, handing it over and getting a satisfied hum from the man. Then the two pairs of eyes turned to David. "Oh, yes! My ticket!" He mumbled, starting to pat around his pockets before shrugging. "I must have lost it!" Neither of them looked amused.  
"Does he belong with you?" The man then asked Simon, making him now slowly.  
"Both of you, out. If I find you on this train again it won't end with just a warning."  
With disgust written on his face, the man started to walk to the other pair of people.

"Wow! Talking about a bad day." David chuckled and looked at Simon.  
"You just got both of us kicked out a train, you moron!" He huffed.  
"We can just grab the next train!"  
"Yeah, but it won't come for another hour plus if you already didn't want to buy a ticket for this train, then why would you for the next one!"  
"Look, I'll fucking buy that ticket alright!" David let out the mix of a sigh and a groan. For now, they both remained in silence, with Simon sometimes softly sipping the tea.

Eventually, the man returned and waited for them to collect in the main part.  
Simon first struggled to recollect his stuff and to walk with his crutches while holding the tea, which David said he'd take it from him but Simon had decided against it.  
"I honestly can't believe this just happened." He growled as he stood on his crutches.  
David noticed how wobbly he looked, an absurd thought coming to his mind. One that he didn't wish to think of again. Simon noticed the stare and frowned before moving to sit near the small building.

They basically were stranded in the middle of nowhere, only a few people walking around.  
Probably those who lived here and worked far away. Simon dropped his crutches before dropping himself against the building, managing to also spill tea over himself but not really seeming to notice it as it hit his bad leg.  
David, however, had noticed and stumbled over to him. "Uhm... Need a tissue?" He asked softly.  
Simon just frowned at him and continued to sip his tea as he looked away. David sighed and decided to sit down next to him. 

Forty minutes till the next train would come and actually take them to the right destination.  
After a few minutes, David got impatient and stood up again. Simon seemed to slightly have dozed off, or at least he had his eyes closed and his empty tea cup on the ground.  
With a huff, the older man walked to the little locket and asked for his ticket. He handed over the money with quite a lot of sighs, both because it took long and because he felt a soft pinch of anxiety in his stomach.  
As if something bad was going to happen. Something worse. He returned to Simon and watched the man's eyes flutter open.  
There was a moment of peace in them before hell broke loose again.

"Wow, you can actually afford the damn thing."  
"Are you always this rude?"  
"Do you always get people kicked out of trains?"  
David didn't seem to have an answer to that and just sat down again.  
He played with his ticket, too expensive for a ride that is just thirty minutes. They continued to ignore each other, now both angry and frustrated.

"Do you hear that..?"  
"What?"  
"Do you hear that?"  
Simon looked around them, slowly trying to stand up.  
Then, David started to hear it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it will be longer than just 4 chapters after all :0)


	4. Mind The Gap

David got up and looked at the corner, trying to locate and identify the sound. Simon scrambled up, nearly pulling David down when he grabbed him out of nowhere. "What the fuck is that." Simon mumbled, David trying to shush him before slowly starting to walk to the corner. The sound of was a low growl and it almost sounded like it was in pain, yearning for any kind of release. Just another reason to stay cautious.

Simon remained behind, a lump in his throat as hia knuckled turned white from the grip he had on the crutches. He couldn't run from whatever was around that corner. David could escape but Simon was simply left no other choice but to take the beaten the monster would give them for provoking it. He'd be left there, it wouldn't spare his life, it wouldn't make his suffering last a little shorter for all the pain he has been exposed to in the last years, in his whole life.

David would be fine. Find a different station and live on to believe that he still had Simon forgiveness, even after leaving him half dead for the second time. David took a deep breath before disappeared behind the corner, saying nothing that could give Simon an idea of what had made the noise. He only knew the noise continued. Raking his eardrums merciless. Make it stop. And it did.

The sound stopped suddenly and even then it didn't bring any relief upon Simon. He wanted to speak up but he was left with a hanging jaw and a soft breathless yap. Then he could hear a noise behind him. The hairs in his neck stood up along with those on his arms. Was it trying to escape David, had it already made him his victim, was it a person, was it dangerous, would it run for Simon outside or flee over the tracks?

He slowly turned around, watching as the shadow slowly came closer, growing at a rapid rate. Simon held his breath as the creature appeared, covered in leaves and out of breath. He didn't even take a second to identify it before he threw one of his crutches, causing it to let out a groan.

"Hey, stop!"

Simon threw another one, this time the creature which was obviously human tried to protect himself from the flying object. "The fuck dude, stop!" David growled, rubbing his shoulder before picking up the crutches. Simon stood every wonky and now was out of breath as well.

David shook the leaves off his hoodie and walked over. "It was an open door, didn't trust it so I walked around the building." He huffed, handing the crutches back over. "I'm so sorry.." Simon muttered, his good leg continued to lightly tremble as he retrieved his support. "I don't have a good experience with.. Things around the corner." David put his hand on the younger man's shoulder and lightly squeezed it. "You and me both buddy." Simon gave him a soft smile, it was unsure but not forced. "Just take a deep breath, the train will be here soon. We are safe." David gave him another squeeze before letting him go and looking at the digital board, showing the time that the train would depart from this station.

Simon did as David had said, looking at the tracks, feeling a slight hint of nausea from the suddenly rush of adrenaline. He decided that he could stand for the few minutes they still had to wait. But in the end, he did get tired of standing and went to sit with David on their original spots.

They remained in silence, but watching the clouds pass by, silently making up figures as their time passed by. It was quiet and the scenery was nice. It gave them a moment to calm down. Something they desperately needed, even David.

After the 30 minutes passed and the train was visible in the distance, David helped Simon get up, something he didn't fully appreciate, and then waited for the train to come to a stop. David watched as Simon nearly fell into the train and stumbled to the wagon, taking the same seat as first. Of course, David did it a lot more smoothly but with some more guilt.

"Well, here we are again." He softly said, not really receiving a lot of reaction but a small smile and a nod. "Do you feel any better?" This question did awaken more of a reaction. "What do you mean?" "I just.. Thought it would be humane to ask if you feel any better after what just happened." "You just startled me. I'm fine" "You threw crutches as me and looked like I was going to kill you." "Just leave It."

David sighed and sat back in his seat, looking at the window as they waited for the train to depart again. He didn't want to just leave it at just this. After being haunted for so long all he wanted to do was make it right, or at least in his own eyes. He wanted to make it more than just right. He wanted to be some kind of hero he would never be. He struggled years and he just wanted to somehow start over. Say that this would be a new chapter, a new David, new opportunities and a whole new life. 

Simon was frowning at David, then decided to speak up. "You make a lot of facial expressions when you think." He chuckled, still slighly struggling to place his crutches without them falling over. After realizing he had been a huge dick Simon decided to force himself to cheer up a little and relax. It was hard around someone who literally crippled you but in a certain way there was some comfort. He had shown his regret and truly seemed to mean it.

Simon sighed softly and briefly closed his eyes, letting it all come over him for a moment, then taking a deep breath. "Are you okay, as well?"


	5. Mind The Gap

David got up and looked at the corner, trying to locate and identify the sound. Simon scrambled up, nearly pulling David down when he grabbed him out of nowhere. "What the fuck is that." Simon mumbled, David trying to shush him before slowly starting to walk to the corner. The sound of was a low growl and it almost sounded like it was in pain, yearning for any kind of release. Just another reason to stay cautious.

Simon remained behind, a lump in his throat as hia knuckled turned white from the grip he had on the crutches. He couldn't run from whatever was around that corner. David could escape but Simon was simply left no other choice but to take the beaten the monster would give them for provoking it. He'd be left there, it wouldn't spare his life, it wouldn't make his suffering last a little shorter for all the pain he has been exposed to in the last years, in his whole life.

David would be fine. Find a different station and live on to believe that he still had Simon forgiveness, even after leaving him half dead for the second time. David took a deep breath before disappeared behind the corner, saying nothing that could give Simon an idea of what had made the noise. He only knew the noise continued. Raking his eardrums merciless. Make it stop. And it did.

The sound stopped suddenly and even then it didn't bring any relief upon Simon. He wanted to speak up but he was left with a hanging jaw and a soft breathless yap. Then he could hear a noise behind him. The hairs in his neck stood up along with those on his arms. Was it trying to escape David, had it already made him his victim, was it a person, was it dangerous, would it run for Simon outside or flee over the tracks?

He slowly turned around, watching as the shadow slowly came closer, growing at a rapid rate. Simon held his breath as the creature appeared, covered in leaves and out of breath. He didn't even take a second to identify it before he threw one of his crutches, causing it to let out a groan.

"Hey, stop!"

Simon threw another one, this time the creature which was obviously human tried to protect himself from the flying object. "The fuck dude, stop!" David growled, rubbing his shoulder before picking up the crutches. Simon stood every wonky and now was out of breath as well.

David shook the leaves off his hoodie and walked over. "It was an open door, didn't trust it so I walked around the building." He huffed, handing the crutches back over. "I'm so sorry.." Simon muttered, his good leg continued to lightly tremble as he retrieved his support. "I don't have a good experience with.. Things around the corner." David put his hand on the younger man's shoulder and lightly squeezed it. "You and me both buddy." Simon gave him a soft smile, it was unsure but not forced. "Just take a deep breath, the train will be here soon. We are safe." David gave him another squeeze before letting him go and looking at the digital board, showing the time that the train would depart from this station.

Simon did as David had said, looking at the tracks, feeling a slight hint of nausea from the suddenly rush of adrenaline. He decided that he could stand for the few minutes they still had to wait. But in the end, he did get tired of standing and went to sit with David on their original spots.

They remained in silence, but watching the clouds pass by, silently making up figures as their time passed by. It was quiet and the scenery was nice. It gave them a moment to calm down. Something they desperately needed, even David.

After the 30 minutes passed and the train was visible in the distance, David helped Simon get up, something he didn't fully appreciate, and then waited for the train to come to a stop. David watched as Simon nearly fell into the train and stumbled to the wagon, taking the same seat as first. Of course, David did it a lot more smoothly but with some more guilt.

"Well, here we are again." He softly said, not really receiving a lot of reaction but a small smile and a nod. "Do you feel any better?" This question did awaken more of a reaction. "What do you mean?" "I just.. Thought it would be humane to ask if you feel any better after what just happened." "You just startled me. I'm fine" "You threw crutches as me and looked like I was going to kill you." "Just leave It." David sighed and sat back in his seat, looking at the window as they waited for the train to depart again. He didn't want to just leave it at just this. After being haunted for so long all he wanted to do was make it right, or at least in his own eyes. He wanted to make it more than just right. He wanted to be some kind of hero he would never be. He struggled years and he just wanted to somehow start over. Say that this would be a new chapter, a new David, new opportunities and a whole new life. Simon was frowning at David, then decided to speak up. "You make a lot of facial expressions when you think." He chuckled, still slighly struggling to place his crutches without them falling over. After realizing he had been a huge dick Simon decided to force himself to cheer up a little and relax. It was hard around someone who literally crippled you but in a certain way there was some comfort. He had shown his regret and truly seemed to mean it. Simon sighed softly and briefly closed his eyes, letting it all come over him for a moment, then taking a deep breath. "Are you okay, as well?"


	6. I won't see you again

David frowned as he nodded. "Yes, of course I am okay." He simply answered, slightly confused. Simon nodded back awkwardly and resumed looking out of the window. However David wasn't gonna let it go. "why did you ask." He decided upon, waiting for Simon to look at him again and to reply.

"I was simply curious, David."  
"Yet you have refused to fulfill my request."  
"Which was?"  
"Whether you were okay yourself."  
Simon sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
"I told you that I was fine."  
"More like, yelled at me that you were fine."

David smiled and chuckled, lightening the mood just enough to make Simon relax a bit and to not make him snap, again.  
"I don't like those personal questions, simple as that."  
"Whatever you say Sime."  
"Sime..?"  
"Yes!"

Simon shook his head, actually not feeling extremely attacked by the nickname. Everything better than Salmon.

The rest of their journey went better, they decided to chat a bit more and actually get to know each other. They shared a certain love for waffles and agreed to bake some together some day, also agreeing that it would end in a monstrosity. 

This also meant they had to exchange numbers and that is what they did. Of course Simon double checked to make sure he hadn't gotten the number of some Italian restaurant.  
When he explained this David laughed and told him that he'd happily give that number too. 

As the announcer chirped again and told them that they were approaching a station, Simon already started to recollect his things.

"Where do you have to get off?"   
"This one as well."   
David winked at Simon and didn't bother to be as fast as him. They both stood up and walked to the door, waiting there till the train came to a stop.   
It took a moment for the button to respond and open the door. 

Together they walked over the station, one that was bigger than the previous one.   
"It was.. Nice getting to know you." David said, looking over at the slower man who then smiled.   
"It certainly was, even if we got kicked out and I attacked you."  
"Not a biggie!"   
They walked out together before saying their goodbyes and going their own seperate way. 

Later they decided to meet for coffee in two weeks. However things had taken a turn in both of their lives, leaving them lost and alone. 

The end.


End file.
